I Love You
by WonderPickle
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring different moments when Kevin and Gwen say I love you. Gwevin, major fluff.
1. Charmcaster

**yay I'm starting a chapter story!**

 **...sort of!**

 **basically what this is, as said in the summary, is a collection of one-shots of different moments in which Kevin and Gwen say _I love you_. I know it sounds kinda stupid, but I guess we'll just have to see how it turns out. ****(all the chapters probably won't be this long. although, then again, I don't have any specific plans for this yet so i can't be certain about anything...)**

 **anyway, the dialogue in this one specifically isn't super great, but I really just wanted to start this story up!**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Charmcaster clenched her fists tighter, choking the Osmosian more painfully than she had been before. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure as her sadistic move earned an agonized scream from him.

Watching as further harm came to her boyfriend, Gwen gritted her teeth, mana beginning to erupt from her powerful fingertips as the anger boiled in her chest. " _Charmcaster_!" she yelled, " _Put him down_!"

The silver-haired sorceress smirked, glancing at her foe. "Whatever you say, _Gwenny_."

With a mere flick of her wrist, she sent him skidding across the pavement. Bouncing from one spot to another, he yowled each time a limb smashed against the solid surface.

Gwen's chest proceeded to fill with a mixture of horror and increased ire. " _Kevin_!" she screamed.

Charmcaster, satisfied with her actions, turned to the redhead. "Now, to finish _you_ off for _good_."

She grunted, thrusting a large burst of pink at Gwen. The Anodite instantly threw up a shield to block it, protecting herself from the hit. For several seconds that position remained, but after the magical villainess couldn't make any progress in harming her opponent, she ceased her attack. Gwen immediately took advantage of her pause, launching several balls of mana without warning. Charmcaster didn't have enough time to defend herself, resulting in numerous painful blows striking her in the chest. She lost her footing, tripping over herself and falling backwards onto the hard ground. Gwen, two balls of mana encasing her fists, prepared to charge towards her and finish the fight. But Ben's hand on her shoulder prevented any further steps.

She turned to face him, slightly irritated that he hadn't allowed to her to proceed.

"Go check on Kevin," he instructed, "I'll handle Charmcaster."

Although desiring to be the one to take down her enemy, she did nod in response. Gwen spun on her heel to run in the direction that her boyfriend had been brutally hurled to a minute ago.

Her breath hitched when she reached him. "Kevin!" she called concernedly.

There wasn't a reply.

The redhead dropped to her knees beside him, grabbing ahold of each of his shoulders. She said his name again, eyes roaming across his bruised body with worry. Small droplets of blood cascaded downwards from opposite sides of his forehead, accompanied by an abundance of newly formed lacerations decorating his neck and hands. She felt her heart rapidly constricting, her stomach churning at the sight.

But luckily, he began to stir. With a groan, Kevin's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his dark pupils to her. "Uh…"

Promptly, Gwen's mouth shifted from a worried frown to a relieved smile. "You're okay!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Of course I'm okay," he mumbled, managing to joke despite his condition, "there's nothing I can't handle."

Gwen rolled her eyes, her woes quickly diminishing. " _Right_ ," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

As a moaning sort of noise rumbled out from his chest, she grabbed his arm, beginning to help him to his feet. He struggled balancing slightly while attempting to get up, but managed for the most part.

Opening his mouth to comment something, he was cut short by her abruptly planting a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Uh," he asked after she pulled away, caught slightly off guard, "what was that for?"

"You had me scared for a minute there."

He gave her a small nod in comprehension, proceeding to glance forwards, his eyes searching for the silver-haired sorceress. "Well, babe, I'm fine now," Kevin informed her, cracking his knuckles, "And ready to kick Charmcaster's butt."

She smiled, but her cousin, striding up to the pair, interrupted before she could get a response out. "Already taken care of," he remarked, brushing his hands together triumphantly.

Kevin's jaw slackened. "Oh _come_ on! Some _serious_ pounding was in order."

Ben grinned. Once glimpsing at his friend, though, he switched the conversation suddenly. "You alright, Kev? You don't look so hot."

"Never been better, Tennyson."

The brunette eyed him inquisitively. But after a moment, he shrugged, rotating to the opposite direction of them rather than prying. "Okay. ...Well I gotta go pick up Julie. See you guys later."

Gwen and Kevin didn't bother with a reply.

Instead, she tightened her grip on his muscled arm. "Let's go home. We should probably ice your knee."

Kevin shook his head. "No, my knee is _fine_. Besides, after what Charmcaster did to my ride, she's gonna need some work."

He attempted to take a step forward to prove his point, but instead stumbled, almost toppling back to the ground.

Gwen cocked her eyebrow triumphantly. "See?"

Shaking his head, he tried again. His injury still didn't quite cooperate though, causing him to struggle for a second time. Her grasp remained, preventing him from falling over.

" _Kevin_."

"I am not a _baby_. I said my knee is _fine_."

"It clearly isn't."

" _Gwen_."

"I'm not letting you pretend like it isn't causing you pain."

"You're _not_ my _mother_ , Gwen."

She narrowed her eyes, instantly annoyed at his statement. "I am certainly _not_ your mother," she retorted, "But I still _love you_ , Kevin, and I'm _trying_ to make sure you're-"

Although just making a snarky comment, he kissed the side of her forehead, his demeanor shifting entirely. "Thanks for looking out for me, baby. But I feel _fine_."

Pursing her lips for a moment, Gwen ceased arguing, a new plan formulating in her brain. "Alright, if you say you're fine, go ahead and walk by yourself."

He smirked. "Thank you."

She relinquished her grip on his arm.

And, as the redhead expected, after taking a step away from her, he instantly fell to the ground.

Gwen snorted. "I told you so," she informed him, but nevertheless still extending her grip out, "...Need a hand?"

"No," he grumbled, pushing his palms against the ground, "I can get up by myself."

For a long moment, she watched him fail to get back on his feet, afterwards proceeding to roll her eyes amusingly. "Are you _sure_ you don't need help, Mr. Independence?"

"Gwen," Kevin said, groaning slightly, "I love you, but what _I need_ is for you to stop babying me now."


	2. Drool

**I've decided that it won't solely be Gwevin exchanging _I love you_ , rather, just one of them saying it at some point in the one-shot.**

 **so yeah. thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen's eyes chased the words written across the pages of her book, brain soaking in more information while she continued. But as an abrupt snore sliced through her peaceful silence, those intelligent thought bubbles popped.

With a playful roll of her eyes, she glanced downwards. Kevin's head rested in her lap, his mouth hanging partially open. Clear drool cascaded from the corner, but oddly enough, she didn't care. She'd _never_ admit it to him, but she found his messy sleeping sort of endearing.

Gwen stretched her fingers out towards him. She began tracing her faint touch along his prominent jawline, leaving a soft trail of adoration behind her. She would've enjoyed nuzzling kisses across it, had he been awake.

After finishing the outline of his face, she moved up to his nose, then to his cheekbones, and eventually to his lips, feeling herself pulled away from her book as she proceeded.

She could admittedly get lost in his face for eternity. Gaze at his features forever, forget reality by slipping into the many thoughts of him that often inundated her mind. Sometimes when she got distracted, she'd become engrossed in her own head, daydreaming about the Osmosian.

Gwen almost snorted out loud. And _she_ was supposed to be the _rational_ one.

Nevertheless, she smiled softly, leaning in closer. "I love you, Kevin."

But, unfortunately, his eyes jerked wide open. Within a split second, he sprang from the couch and into a defensive position across from her, drool flying every which way. He swiftly reached his hand to the side, absorbing the wooden coffee table's material before she could even blink. "Alright, who's dumb enough to-" He ceased after glancing at his girlfriend. "Gwen?"

She wiped his saliva off her face slowly, proceeding to flick it from her hand. Her serious and admiring demeanor from seconds ago perished. "Well that was certainly attractive," she remarked sarcastically.

The protection shrouding his body retreated. "Gwen?! What are you _doing_?"

" _I'm_ reading." The Anodite raised her book to him as evidence. " _You_ were sleeping."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. You were _touching my face_ _while_ I was _sleeping_."

"I was wiping the disgusting drool from your mouth, Kevin."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew he was able to instantly see through her attempt at a lie. "Gwen," Kevin told her with a shake of his head, "that is _so_ wrong."

She scoffed, interlacing her arms over her chest. "I _already_ told you, I was wiping-"

"Save it."

"Kevin-"

"You can't just let a guy nap in peace?"

As talented as Gwen was for holding up her end of an argument, she didn't think she could fight this one. He'd felt her doing it.

She atypically gave in. "Well," she replied, "it's kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"No," he said, "I think it's creepy and wrong."

"Seriously?"

"I believe what I see, Gwen. And I saw you touchin' me while I was taking a _nap_."

She threw her head back against the couch. "You're hopeless."

"And you're creepy," he countered, flashing her a playful and annoyance deriving grin, "Must be why we get along so well."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "You know, I tried to make you drooling in your sleep a _little_ less gross. But I guess _clearly_ , that can't happen."

Kevin dropped onto the cushion beside her. "That was from a cheesy love movie or somethin', wasn't it? The girl putting her finger all over the guy's face when he's sleeping?"

"No. It was just _me_ being a good girlfriend."

"Hey, _I'm_ a good boyfriend-" Gwen glared immediately, so he quickly amended his claim. " _Most_ of the time. But I don't stare at your face while you're sleeping. Like I said, it's _creepy_ , Gwen."

She groaned, pulling her book into her lap again. "Kevin, how about we just forget it even happened?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm _trying_."


	3. Worries and Woes

**this is the basic ideas of my first one-shot, but whatever.**

 **this one takes place when they're older.**

 **thanks for the reviews! enjoy!**

* * *

His feet shuffled rapidly across the tiled floor in the doctor's room, a gesture giving away the storm of emotions she could easily tell he was struggling with. As she watched him work the muscles in his jaw, the knot in her chest tightened. They'd _had_ this conversation. Over and over. At first, he _was_ terrified. As she expected. But after he'd gotten past his initial feelings towards her pregnancy, it hadn't been as bumpy of a road as she originally imagined. He'd been looking forward to becoming a parent with her.

So his current demeanor was both confusing and worrisome.

With her eyebrows furrowed, she outstretched her hand to grip his comfortingly. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked, "You're pacing."

Immediately at her touch, his movements ceased, coming to a stop beside her chair. A false smirk projected onto his lips. "Never better, baby."

The redhead scoffed, pulling her arm away. "You sure look like it."

"Gwen," he pointed to the monitor on her left, "I think you have more things to be worried about right now than me."

She quirked her brows, not even bothering to glance in the direction he indicated. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I don't think stressin' is good for the baby."

"And you would know?"

"Hey," Kevin defended, flashing a second grin that didn't quite meet his eyes, "I've been reading up."

"Since when?"

"Haven't you noticed the baby books all the place?"

"Kevin," she told him with a roll of her eyes, "those are _mine_."

He pulled his arms to an intertwinement across his chest. "Says who?"

"Says me. _I_ bought them."

"Don't _normal_ married couples share things?"

Referencing the word he emphasized, she gave him a look.

Kevin pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, afterwards giving in. " _Fine_. I see your point."

A triumphant, toothless grin tugged her mouth upwards. " _Thank you_ ," Gwen said, a lace of sarcasm threaded into her tone.

She exhaled under her breath. They'd _just_ had a playful conversation. Maybe she was merely stressed, and Kevin's behavior was something she wasn't reading correctly.

But after several seconds elapsed, his gaze retreated downwards again, and his face forged into one of unease.

Immediately, something pulled on the strings in her chest. That worry pooling inside her began to solidify its roots as the aura of fear shrouding him thickened.

She knew exactly why he was acting that way. They had talked it over, again and again, until he'd proven to be all in.

Even after all those conversations, though, she could tell there was still a part of him hesitant. Frightened. Nervous.

They hadn't exactly discussed it directly, but she knew why. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kevin, clearly bewildered for a second, aligned his line of sight with her own. "Talk about what?"

"Are you going to play _that_ game," she asked, "or are you going to talk to me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Kevin, you _know_ what I'm talking about."

He blinked.

She pushed out a breath slowly. "You still don't think you're ready to become a father, do you?"

The Osmosian didn't move.

"Kevin," she exhaled, "I thought we _talked_ about this."

For a moment, his eyes were mere blank slates. Still and emotionless. But then his pupils morphed into reflections of his internal fear. "I…"

"It's _okay_ to be scared. But you have to _tell_ me," she said, "We're in this together."

Kevin started pacing again. Slow, nervous footsteps. "I don't know, Gwen…I mean…"

She reached her hand out, silently asking for him to give his to her. He complied, stepping closer to interlace their fingers. "You're still worried that because you didn't have a father, you won't turn out to be a good one," she inquired, "right?" When he didn't reply, she took it upon herself to comment. "Kevin, that's _ridiculous_."

He pulled away from her. "Is it _really_ , Gwen?"

" _Yes_."

" _Why_ is that so ridiculous? I don't know _anything_ about parenting."

"Maybe not. But you're a _good_ person. And you already care enough about our baby to be so worried whether you'd be a fit parent or not. You're _on_ _the road_ to being a _good_ father."

There was a pause for a moment as her words drifted over him. Some of the tension exited his body, she could practically see the bits of fear and concern diminishing.

"Deep down, you know I'm right."

Another moment of uncomfortable silence.

But then he gave her the small smile she'd been hoping for. And while it may have just been for now, she had gotten through. "I hate it when you're right."

"I think the words you're looking for are," she mocked his tone on her proceeding words, " _Thank you, Gwen_. _I love you_."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Kevin said, "I love you."

She smirked at his obligement. "I love you, too," she replied, then proceeding to glance at the door, "Now where's the doctor? I've _never_ been more uncomfortable in my entire life."


	4. Nightmare

Her heart throbbed excruciatingly in her chest as she continued to watch him suffer. "Kevin, it's just a _nightmare_. _Wake_ _up_."

His agonized screams pierced through her growing fear like a knife, instantly causing all of her senses to become inundated with an overwhelming amount of worry.

Frantically, Gwen pressed a hand against his cheek. "It's _not real_. Kevin, please just wake and it'll be _over_ ," she pleaded.

The Osmosian thrashed in the sheets as a response.

The thick layer of emotional pain shrouding him was thrust upon her as she worked feverishly to bring him back into conscious, pull him away from the dark and twisted sights he must've been struggling through.

A knot of angst wound itself tightly inside her stomach. Her brows furrowed, resulting in deeply formed crease lines across her forehead. Concern, among many other things, practically became a fixture carved into her skin within several short minutes.

A horror coursed through her as several different ideas of whatever he could've been witnessing in his slumber flashed across her vision.

"Please, Kevin. It's only a _bad dream_. You can _come back to me_ now."

After several seconds had elapsed, his body became motionless. Thick droplets of sweat cascaded from the opposite sides of his forehead. He muttered something. Something that sounded a lot like her own name.

Gwen shook his shoulders, a more aggressive action compared to the tender demeanor she possessed merely moments prior. " _Kevin_!"

He began moving again. His head jerked across the soft material of the pillow underneath, arms waving dangerously through the air above. " _Let her go_!" he yelled violently.

"Kevin, it's _me_ ," she told him desperately, "I'm _right_ _here_. I'm _okay_."

With his teeth gritted, Kevin flailed fiercely across the bed. The Anodite reached out for him again, but his arms inadvertently pushed her away before she could.

Gwen hastily scoured the clouds of knowledge residing in her brain, motivated by the painful tugging on her heartstrings. But no spell to her recollection could pull him out of the misery he was subject to by his own inner demons.

"Kevin, _please_. It's not _real_. They _can't_ hurt you."

" _Get away from her_!" he bellowed.

"Baby, I'm _right here_. It's just a _bad_ dream."

" _No_! Don't _touch_ her!"

"Kevin, _please_!"

Inhaling a deep breath, he froze again. But this time, the stillness didn't disappear after merely a moment.

His quiet remained, soft little exhales brushing against his skin as the tension in his body dissipated. Gwen felt her concern depart immediately, becoming much more relaxed once realizing he had settled.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open. Slowly blinking, he glanced around the space. A blatant fear gleamed at her from inside his pupils, but it disappeared almost as quick as it came.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He stared at her, line of sight appearing as though he was absorbing the realness of her body next to his. "Yeah," he croaked.

"You were having a nightmare. What did you see?"

He shifted away from her. "Nothing."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Kevin, I'm serious."

"Gwen, really, it was nothing." His voice was far from its normal confidence.

"I heard you say ' _Let her go_ '. Were you talking about me?"

Kevin paused for a minute as she awaited an answer. But he proceeded to release a rough exhale, turning back to her. "Alright, fine. I had a dream about you."

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"It was just…" he struggled for the right words, something in his eyes gleaming at Gwen, "a battle with Charmcaster."

"Did something happen to me?"

The Osmosian averted her gaze.

"Did she...did she kill me?"

Kevin positioned his body opposite of where she was sitting. "Forget it."

Gwen's chest constricted. "Kevin," she said, "You know that wasn't real."

"Course I do," he murmured.

The redhead reached a hand out to his shoulder. "It was just a dream. Nothing's going to happen. I love you. And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Kevin breathed unsteadily into the pillow. "I know," he replied slowly, "I know."


	5. Starry Night

**this is really not my best work...**

* * *

Her finger stretched out towards the dark swirls of the night sky, identifying several more constellations among the millions of stars. But he wasn't paying all that much attention.

He was _way_ too distracted.

The scent of her hair was overwhelming. Her lips were beckoning him. And the gleam in her eyes was entirely too fascinating to ignore.

The Osmosian leaned in closer, burying his face in the endless red flames of her hair.

" _Kevin_ ," she said, immediately shifting her head to glance down at him.

Sensing her frown without even looking up, he planted a kiss into her collarbone as an apology.

"Were you not paying attention?"

"I _was_ paying attention," he murmured defensively against her soft skin.

She scoffed.

" _Mostly_ ," he then amended.

"Right."

He groaned something that might've sounded like a word if it'd been more audible. "Enough talking."

Her voice dropped to a level of immense seductiveness within a few seconds. "You got something else in mind?"

"Maybe."

And just like that, their lips were pressed against each other's. Just a slow movement on their mouthes, pushing together softly. Kevin's fingertips started to tingle, and he allowed them to stretch outwards. Gently, they brushed along her skin.

This kiss was more tender than they were used to. There was a hint of intimacy bubbling, but the majority was somewhat tame.

He felt her grin into his mouth. He loved that.

Her hands started to roam. Every time she touched him, a spark ran along under his skin, urging him to push their bodies closer.

Gwen seemed like she had the idea first, though. She pressed her chest to his, removing the space between their torsos.

Gripping her hips, Kevin held her as physically close as he could.

They broke away for a split second break, the air filling with their heavy breaths. But within a moment, they already had their lips together again, and Kevin wasn't all too sure who merged their mouths.

She started to deepen the kiss, and the thought easily dissipated from his mind.

And Gwen quickly became the only thing he wanted to think about.

* * *

Her ponytail was nearly up his nostrils. But he actually didn't make a comment about it. He liked the position they were in too much to change it.

Gwen's head rested on his chest, his chin against the top of her forehead. They held each other's hands on his stomach as his soft breaths pushed it up and down.

Kevin wasn't much for touchy-feely type stuff. But he couldn't help feeling an overwhelming amount of affection for the girl in his arms, exhaling so gently and so beautifully.

Their moment under the stars had been interrupted by his sudden wave of desire. And instead of arguing, she'd actually just went with it.

Still sitting on his car roof, they both enjoyed each other's company. For once, Ben, a Plumber's signal, or some other irritating distraction hadn't dragged them away.

Yeah, it was pretty nice, just the two of them. These kind of things used to freak Kevin out. But as they were together longer, it became more comfortable to be alone with her, and that awkwardness he hated to admit was there didn't present itself as much.

"Gwen?" he murmured into her red locks.

Her voice was light. "If you're gonna tell me you have to pee again, you gotta suck it up this time. I'm not moving."

"Nah." He grinned. "I was just gonna tell you that I love you."

Gwen took a brief second to pause. "Oh. Well," she said, "glad you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, me too."


	6. What Girl?

"Come on, Gwen. Please talk to me," Kevin urged, trailing after his girlfriend as she angrily stormed onto her porch.

She groaned before delivering her response. "You've already done enough."

"Which was nothing!" Kevin claimed, "I did _nothing_!"

Gwen sighed, still reluctant to face him. "Look, Kevin, my parents are asleep. Maybe it'd just be better if we called it a night, okay?"

She knew him well enough to recognize his ire and clenched jaw without even turning around.

"No," he countered, stalking towards her, "I'm not going anywhere until we _talk_ about this, Gwen!"

The redhead pushed her pointer finger against her lips, shushing him. "Shhhh!" she chastised, spinning on her heel to confront him, "Would you _please_ keep it down?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"I'm _not_ upset," she fibbed, sighing once more. She glared, straight into his dark, charming eyes.

He managed a half scoff half chuckle, the small laugh jumping out from his throat and almost startling Gwen. "If that were true," he told her, "then we wouldn't have had a completely silent car ride back."

She bit her inner lip, scouring her mind rapidly for a retort that she could reply with. "Let's just call it a night, okay, Kevin?"

His annoyance and fury seeped into his features, but he still held his composure. Kevin gripped his palms on her shoulders, matching her vexed gaze with his own. "I'm serious, Gwen. I just don't get what you're so upset about."

She sighed, not breaking away from his hold. "I really don't want to have this fight tonight."

His attempts to keep his voice from raising were nearly unsuccessful. " _What_ _fight_?! I don't even know what I did!" He jerked his hands up exasperatedly.

"I'm not getting into this now, Kevin," she retorted, slowly closing her eyes as she spoke.

He looked completely and utterly irked with her. "Getting into _what_ , Gwen?"

Exhaling heavily, she paused before finally giving in. If he _really_ wanted to talk about it, _fine_. She'd talk about it. She gave him a miffed glare before continuing. "Getting into the discussion of how you were _all over_ that girl tonight at Julie's tennis match."

His jaw tumbled downwards. " _What_ girl?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, she quirked her eyebrow. They _both_ knew what she was talking about.

Kevin paused before responding, closing his jaw as the realization dawned upon him. "Oh," he began hesitantly, "You mean that girl Caroline? There was nothing going on there."

Clearly, she was not convinced. He groaned at her responsive expression. "Gwen, _nothing_ happened, okay? I got bored during Julie's tennis match, so I walked off. I just found her by the concession stand and we started talking. No big deal."

The redhead, obviously irked, kept her head up stern and strong. She'd rigidly hold up her end of the argument until he gave in. She always did. "No big deal? Really?"

" _Really_ ," he replied, as earnestly as he could manage.

"Her hands all over you was no big deal," she remarked, interweaving her arms across her chest.

"She was _not_ -"

Gwen scoffed, interrupting him. "Save it."

"Gwen-"

"You couldn't just have talked to me?"

"You were so interested in the game that you barely even paid attention to me! So I took a walk!"

Her mouth dropped. "That's not true!"

"Oh come on!"

Pointing a finger, she stepped closer to him. "You have _no_ right to make me the one at fault here."

His shoulders slumped. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He huffed. "But, Gwen-I love _you_."

Her scowl deepened. "It sure didn't seem like it tonight."

Before he could respond, she slammed the door in his face.


	7. Forgive and Forget

Kevin tapped her foot with his own. "Hey, babe?"

Gwen cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Isn't today our anniversary?"

"You remembered!" She grinned, closing the cover of her laptop against her thighs. "I've been waiting for you to say something."

Pushing a lock of hair back, he blinked. "You're not mad at me for forgetting?"

Gwen shrugged loosely. "Nah. I figured I'd give you time this year, wait out the day and see what happened."

"I'm sorry." His shoulders dropped.

" _Not_ the response I was looking for."

Kevin gave a slight nod. "I'll make it up to you," he said.

Her lip quirked. "There we go."

He scrambled up from the couch. "Give me two hours. I'll knock your socks off." Kevin kissed her. "I love you so much."

"You're lucky I love you, too."


	8. Normal

**thank you to Kevin be my life again for the request! I really appreciate it, and hope you like :)**

* * *

"You know how when couples like, reach a certain point in their relationship, they get something?"

Gwen eyed him curiously. "What _kind_ of something?"

"Like...I dunno. A dog."

"Are you saying you want to get a dog?"

Kevin half-shrugged. "I'm saying we _should_ get a dog."

"Aren't we kinda way past that point in our relationship?" She flashed her wedding ring. "That's when people like, first move in together."

He stretched his pointer finger towards her. "It's never too late to get a dog."

Gesturing at her heavily pregnant stomach, Gwen replied, "But it can be too _early_ to get a dog."

"Oh come on, babe," Kevin pleaded, "two additions to take on the Levin name!"

"It would be _way_ too crazy." She sighed. "You haven't read that book on parenting I gave you yet, have you?"

Kevin ignored her question. "We've dealt with crazier."

"We've dealt with plenty of crazy _intergalactic_ situations. But we're just starting to get used to _normal_ together," Gwen argued.

"Don't normal couples I dunno, get married, have a kid, have a pet and whatever?"

She patted his chest with a falsely sympathetic smile. "You can have a _pet project_. Reading the book I got you is a good start."

Kevin frowned. "Not funny."

Expression becoming more serious, her lips curled downwards. "We're easing our way into normal, Kevin. We'll never get all the way there, because you know, that's the life we live. But once we get a better handle on all this normal stuff, we can add a dog into the mix."

"You don't think we can handle it now?"

"One step at a time."

He gave a slight groan.

"It would be nice to get in as much _us_ time while we can. A dog would distract from that," Gwen noted.

"Nothing could ever take my attention away from you."

She pulled her hand back. "Your car," she said, starting to count on her fingers, "money, weapons, new technology-"

"I was tryna say somethin romantic, and you ruined it."

Grinning, Gwen looped her arms behind his neck. "Just making a point."

"The point _I_ was tryna make, was that I love you."

She smiled. "I know."


End file.
